


Get Dirty

by casstayinmyass



Category: Dirty Grandpa (2016)
Genre: Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Heavy Petting, Making Out, Older Man/Younger Woman, Riding, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You're on spring break, and see a sexy older man across the bar, who seems to be having fun. The night, of course, would be made better if you two hooked up.





	Get Dirty

Really, it had been the oldest of the group who had caught your eye. Sucking the straw of your fruity booze filled drink like it was the old man’s dick, your plan is to make eyes at him until he notices you. He’s tall, built, and looks like he could take a guy if someone came at him with fists. He’s also got silver hair, and eyes that make your thighs rub together.

After a good five minutes, his eyes do drift over. He turns fully your way, peering over his sunglasses, and you quirk an eyebrow, licking your lips. He places a hand on his chest, and mouths, “me?” You nod, taking another sip of your drink, and the man looks intrigued. He holds up a a hand, and starts to mimick fingering. You wiggle in your seat, imagining this man doing that to you. He then catches your drift, and mimicks a blow job. You smirk, and nod. That decides it. He hits the younger guy he’s with on the chest, whispers something with a laugh, and strides over.

“Hey, beautiful,” he flirts, taking off the sunglasses off and tucking them in his pocket. You lean back against the bar.

“Hey, daddy.”

He chuckles, eyes roaming your body. “Oh boy. You definitely want it.”

“Uh huh.”

“You’re askin’ for it.”

“Yeah,” you tease, letting your legs fall open, and he then drops his gaze between them.

“Wowza,” he mutters, “Would I like to be trapped between those thighs, honey.”

You smile. “What would you do for it?”

“I’d walk across the desert without water… I’d toss my grandson into bubbling lava–” His grandson walks by at this moment, and wrinkles his nose, “–I’d give myself a footjob while high on mushrooms for that pussy.”

You laugh. “How about… if I give you a handjob… and a blowjob… and I lick your balls, before you fuck me?”

His eyebrows raise, and he looks down, patting his crotch.

“Hear that, fella? I’m askin’ a lot of you tonight.”

You laugh, and he holds a hand out.

“You look pretty wasted, so how about we don’t get you another drink. If you’re sober enough, let’s get outta here.”

You nod assuredly, setting your glass down. “My room’s just up this way,” you lead him to it, and the man watches your little booty shorts move, half-way up your ass.

“I like your butt floss,” he comments, giving your ass a squeeze, and you squeal.

“Now you really sound like a grandpa.”

You both hurry up to your room, and you open the door. The two of you are on the bed in seconds, you falling flat beneath him. He pins you down, and you lean up to kiss him. You roll then so that you’re on top.

“Oh,” he groans, fitting his hands over your breasts, “God damn. You know, you make me feel young again, babe."

“How?” you ask, taking your top off, and his fingers move to your bra.

“Cause you’re makin’ me wanna come in my pants like a fuckin’ teenager.”

You lean down again and capture his lips, the two of you making out as you grind down into his cock.

“You like that?” he asks you.

“Yeah.”

“You like that, huh?”

“Yeah daddy, I like that.” He grinds up into you, and you bite your lip. “Fuck, you’re big.”

He smirks up. “Surprise.”

You reach down and undo his pants, trailing down the bed, and take his cock into your mouth, almost choking.

“You sure you can take all that?”

You prove it to him by swallowing it down, and suck him off for a bit before crawling back up. You take a condom out of your pocket, tearing it with your teeth.

“Oh, you come prepared,” he grins, and slaps your ass as you fit it on him and sink down.

“Ohhh,” you moan, and he throws his head back, putting his hands behind his head as he rocks his hips up. His thrusts make you groan, and you fall against his chest.

“What’s your name?”

“Dick."

“Really?” you smirk. He smirks right back, looking up at you with that sexy squint.

“Truly. What’s yours?”

“(y/n).”

You sit back up, riding him hard. “Fuck me… oh god, Dick, love it…”

“(y/n), you’re perfect, that’s beautiful…”

The bed bounces beneath you two, and his fingers dig into your hips.

“Daddy…” you whisper, and his eyes widen.

“Need your daddy? Who’s your daddy?”

“You, you–”

“Fucking ride me, that’s right.”

He spanks you again, and you cry out his name. You’re both close, as the alcohol has gotten to you, and you lean down.

“Put your hands on me.”

“Yeah?”

“Put them all over me.”

He salutes, and drags his hands up your torso, then squeezes your breasts, thrusting deeper.

“Fuck, you’re all I ever wanted,” he moans, “What a pussy!”

You scream his name, and come hard around his cock. He then bumps you to fall forward onto his chest, and he wraps his muscular arms around you as he thrusts a few more times, and comes in the condom.

You both lay there for a while, and you roll over to snuggle into him.

“Guess we didn’t get to all those things I promised.”

“We were a little too excited,” he laughs. “That’s fine. My dick would’ve fallen off if we had remembered. Hey– there’s always tomorrow morning, right?”

You grin, and the two of you kiss as you pull the blankets up and wait for the sun to rise on another day of margaritas and sex.


End file.
